falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Добрососедство
|дополнительно = |записи = Добрососедство — записи в терминалах }} Добрососедство ( ) — локация Fallout 4. Описание Небольшое поселение в центре Бостона, основанное в 2240 году группой изгнанных из Даймонд-сити преступников на развалинах Сколлей-сквер, бостонского района красных фонарей. Город находится в переулках на территории исторической части Бостона. Весь город представляет собой узкие проходы между городских зданий. В городе нет ни одного самодельного дома, все люди в Добрососедстве живут в довоенных домах. Местная публика весьма разнообразна: роботы и гули, бандиты и наркоманы, бродяги и дружинники. Поселение принимает всех, кто высоко ценит свою свободу и готов её защищать. Самосуд здесь не только разрешён, но и поощряем. В поселении происходят драки и кражи. Если в Содружестве и есть место, где не боятся «Института», так это в Добрососедстве. Жители неодобрительно высказываются в адрес более порядочных обитателей Даймонд-сити и Братства Стали. Само поселение периодически подвергается набегам гангстеров, супермутантов и рейдеровХэнкок после убийства Финна подмечает, что его будет не хватать, когда в очередной раз нагрянут супермутанты.. Однако недавно объявившийся человек, который устроил охоту на рейдеров, отвлёк их внимание на себя. Сами налётчики решили сосредоточиться на убийце и пока не нападают на Добрососедство. Обитатели Старый Капитолий * Хэнкок — «послевоенный» гуль, мэр поселения, возможный напарник Выжившего; * Фаренгейт — телохранитель и подруга Хэнкока, мэр Добрососедства в случае ухода последнего с Выжившим. Может не выжить в процессе квеста «Раскопки». Торговцы со своими лавками * KL-E-0 — штурмотрон с женской личностью, торговец оружием и боеприпасами. При владении Выжившим способностью "Эксперт по роботехнике" 3-го уровня может стать спутником (не путать с напарником), или агрессором, атакующим мирных жителей (2-й уровень). * Дэйзи — женщина-гуль, торговка всякой всячиной. Бар «Третий Рельс» * Уайтчепел Чарли — «Мистер Помощник» с личностью настоящего денди, бармен; * Магнолия — местная певица. Судя по записям Клэр Хатчинс, периодически снимает номер в отеле «Рексфорд» (2-я дверь справа); * Хэм — гуль с отличным чувством стиля, вышибала; * Маккриди — наёмный стрелок, в прошлом — мэр Литл-Лэмплайта, возможный напарник Выжившего; * Уинлок и Барнс — появляются только при первом посещении бара, стрелки, угрожающие Маккриди. Отель «Рексфорд» * Маровски — хозяин отеля, некогда «крутой парень», ныне полностью утративший интерес к жизни. Проживает в отеле (1-я дверь справа); * Клэр Хатчинс — администратор отеля; * Стэн Славин — работает на Маровски. Проживает в отеле (2-я дверь слева); * Представитель «Волт-Тек» — тот самый человек из пролога игры, предложивший Выжившему с семьёй место в Убежище 111, а ныне — гуль. Потенциальный поселенец. Проживает в отеле (1-я дверь слева); * Фред Аллен — торговец препаратами в отеле, любитель проверять все свои вещества на себе, проживает в подвале; * Руфус Рубинс — местный механик; * Служащая гостиницы — уборщица; * Бадди — особый протектрон-пивовар, может быть найден по заданию «Пивное бурление» и доставлен в Добрососедство, где будет работать барменом в отеле. «Дом воспоминаний» * Ирма — хозяйка и распорядитель заведения; * Доктор Амари — сотрудница, отвечающая за техническую сторону процесса, живет в подвале; * Кент Конолли — гуль с повышенным чувством справедливости, фанат довоенного супергероя по прозвищу «Серебряный Плащ». Дом Бобби * Безносая Бобби — женщина-гуль, большая авантюристка; * Соня — появляется по квесту «Раскопки»; * Мэл — появляется по квесту «Раскопки». Склады Гангстеры. Прочие * Бродяги и дружинники находятся в городе повсеместно; * Финн — неудавшийся приставала к Выжившему на входе в город, будет убит Хэнкоком после быстрых разбирательств; * Сэмми — убитый синт, полная противоположность подменённого на настоящего жителя Добрососедства, пьяницу, курильщика, который изменял жене; * Уэйн Дилэнси — появляется по квесту «Серебряный Плащ» позади отеля «Рексфорд»; * Эй-Джей — появляется по квесту «Серебряный Плащ» в переулке, где живёт Безносая Бобби. Здания }} Квесты Находки * Находки в зданиях, представляющих собой отдельные локации Добрососедства. ** Дом Бобби ** Дом воспоминаний ** Круши-Кромсай ** Лавка Дэйзи ** Отель «Рексфорд» ** Старый Капитолий ** Склады ** Третий Рельс * Находки вне зданий. В данной локации (кроме отмеченных) доступны для использования только с помощью кражи. Реакция напарников * Ник Валентайн: «''Добрососедство. Самое мерзкое место в Содружестве. Всё, что не прибито гвоздями, рано или поздно оказывается здесь''». * Кюри: «''Ой, а старый Капитолий мы посмотрим? Может, там есть брошюры для туристов''». * Маккриди: «''Фу. О, этот до боли родной запах пропитанных мочой отбросов''». * Кодсворт: «''Добрососедство как оно есть. Разумеется, никто тут не стремится бороться за чистоту''». * Хэнкок: «''Вот и дом родной''». * Паладин Данс: «''Оружие к бою. Мне тут совсем не нравится''». * Дьякон: «''Хэнкок смотрит сквозь пальцы на наши… занятия. Поэтому Добрососедство — идеальный вариант, чтобы залечь на дно''». * Пайпер: «''Добрососедство? Тебе что, хочется словить кайф или получить перо в бок?» * Престон Гарви: «На самом деле, я еще здесь не был. Но, насколько мне известно, тут лучше не зевать''». * Кейт: «''Ух ты, ну и дыра. А я-то думала, что хуже „Боевой зоны“ ничего не бывает''». * X6-88: «''Здесь много курьеров. Им кажется, что здесь безопасно''». Заметки * Все предметы, лежащие на улице и в помещениях, периодически появляются заново. * Не все обитатели поселения проживают в городе постоянно. * Все дружинники с точки зрения движка игры являются «клонами» (копией оригинального спрятанного от игрока NPC), в чем можно убедиться, попробовав отредактировать их внешность. Скорее всего, данный механизм был использован для ускорения геймдизайна. * Если в ходе квеста «Ваш заказ принят» Выживший запугал Вольфганга и Симону, то они будут стоять около выхода из Добрососедства (на попытки взаимодействия не реагируют). * При помощи реактивного ранца можно спокойно уйти «сквозь карту», поскольку карту не снабдили «границей», как, к примеру, в Даймонд-сити, где нельзя влезть даже на трибуны. * Добрососедство — второй по величине город в Содружестве, первый — Даймонд-сити Появление За кулисами * Название локации «Добрососедство» ( ) образовано от имени Mary Goodneighbor (Irma the Body) — одной из последних танцовщиц бурлеска в БостонеЭмиль Пальяруло в документальном фильме «История Bethesda Game Studios» сказал следущее: The name Goodneighbor come from Holly Goodneighbor, who was one of the last burlesque dancers in Boston, so Goodneighbor is in an area that was once Scollay Square, which was the original red light district of Boston.. * Локация «Добрососедство» находится в районе, который когда-то назывался Сколлэй-сквер и был старым кварталом красных фонарей в Бостоне. Галерея Scollay Square.png|Предрелизный кадр из ролика FO4 LS Submachine gun 2.png|На загрузочном экране FO4 Goodneighbor entrance.png|Вход в Добрососедство Memory Den.png|Дом воспоминаний Hotel Rexford.jpg|Отель «Рексфорд» The Third Rail.jpg|Третий Рельс Killorbekilled-Fallout4.jpg|Лавка KL-E-0 Daisy's Discounts (Fallout 4).jpg|Лавка Дэйзи FO4 Old State House.png|Старый Капитолий Концепт-арт Memory Den concept art E3Demo.png|Дом воспоминаний Fo4-memory-den-concept2.png Примечания de:Goodneighbor en:Goodneighbor es:Goodneighbor fr:Goodneighbor it:Goodneighbor ko:스콜리 스퀘어 pl:Dobre Sąsiedztwo uk:Добросусідство zh:芳鄰鎮 Категория:Локации Fallout 4 Категория:Добрососедство Категория:Города Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout 4